The Angoran Kitty Conspiracy
by Alex Glaven
Summary: *Akiko* The final chapter, 'nuff said
1. Garet Kitty

Chapter 1: Garet Kitty  
  
"Mia, I know you wanted something new and exciting in your life, but I  
don't think this really does it," Isaac pointed out.  
  
"What, you don't like him?" Mia pouted.  
  
"Well, he's great, he's just SHREDDING my FURNITURE," Isaac pointed at the  
tiny kitten, which was currently using the leg of Isaac's favorite  
reclining chair as a scratching post.  
  
"Isn't that just sweet?" Mia cooed, picking up the kitten and placed him in  
her lap. "My dear little Garet Kitty."  
  
She had every reason in the world to call the kitten "Garet Kitty", because  
that's precisely what it was. Kitties in Angora were different from kitties  
in all of the other countries because they...well...looked like the people  
of Angora. Garet Kitty, for instance, was brown, with spikey auburn hair  
and big brown eyes. Mia had outfitted him with a green sweater, somehow  
making him look more like Garet. Garet Kitty began purring, chewing on  
Mia's fingers.  
  
"Oh, you're so precious," she said in her "kitty" voice, scratching him  
behind the ears. "Simply precious."  
  
"Whatever," Isaac muttered. "But while you're staying at MY house you'll  
keep him away from MY furniture."  
  
"Oh, Isaac, don't you LOVE Garet Kitty?" she asked, looking at him for the  
first time all day.  
  
"No."  
  
Mia picked up Garet Kitty agian, walked over to him, and deposited seven  
ounces of furry energy into his lap. "That's because you haven't had a  
chance to pet him yet! Go ahead, Isaac, pet him!"  
  
"No!" Isaac tried to push Garet Kitty off of his lap, but the kitten had  
anchored its claws into his pants. "Where did you get this thing from,  
anyway?"  
  
"Y'know, I really can't tell you that," Mia's face became thoughtful. "This  
little old man came up to me on the street and told me that this is what I  
had been looking for, and gave me a cat carrier with Garet Kitty inside."  
  
"Odd," Isaac frowned. "I know a lot of the kitties in Angora look like  
people, but I've never seen anything like this...It's almost creepy."  
  
He attempted to push Garet Kitty away again. The kitten hissed and clawed  
his hand.  
  
"Isaac! You scared him!" Mia scooped up Garet Kitty and murmered comforting  
words into his fur. She looked up at her friend, and evil look in her eye.  
"How could you?"  
  
"What did I do?!" Isaac asked, bewildered. He held up his hand, which was  
bleeding. "Look what IT did to ME!"  
  
"Oh, poor Garet Kitty," Mia said gently. "I won't let big, mean, scary  
Isaac hurt you ever again."  
  
"Oh, that's it!" Isaac stood up, glaring at his friend. "I'm going over to  
Garet's house to find some sanity!" 


	2. Mia Kitty

_Chapter 2: Mia Kitty_

When Isaac got over to Garet's house, it was to find him all alone in his living room, trying to get something to come out from under the couch.   
"Hey, Garet," he greeted him, flopping down on one of the chairs. Garet made a conversational noise. "Mia's going insane over her new cat, so I thought I'd come over here and hang out with you," another conversational noise from Garet. "Hey, what're you doing?"   
"There we go!" Garet sat up, and cuddled in his arms was a...   
Mia Kitty.   
She was white, and had Mia's long blue hair and eyes. Garet had outfitted her with a blue and white sweater. She looked up at Isaac, and meowed.   
"Cute, isn't she?" Garet asked, allowing Mia Kitty to play with his fingers. "This little old man stopped me on the street and said that this is what I'd been looking for-"   
"And gave you a cat carrier with Mia Kitty inside," Isaac finished for him. "I know, the same thing happened to Mia, 'cept her's is a Garet Kitty."   
"She has a Garet Kitty?" Garet gave him a quizzical look. "Weird."   
"Yeah, it is," Isaac agreed with him. "Do you think there's a reason that you got a Mia Kitty and she got a Garet Kitty?"   
"Maybe because we're supposed to be in love?" Garet asked hopefully. Isaac knew that his best friend had fallen long and hard for the Mercury Adept when they met her in the Mercury Lighthouse, but he would NEVER tell her.   
"That might be it," Isaac shrugged. "Who knows."   
"Oh, how cute," Garet had turned his attention back to Mia Kitty. She was lying on her back, with all four paws waving in the air. "Isn't she cute, Isaac?"   
"I think I figured out why these kittens are everywhere," Isaac announced, running his fingers through his hair and staring at his best friend like he had grown another head.   
"Really?" Garet didn't look at Isaac, he was currently engaged in tickling a squirming Mia Kitty's tummy. "Oh, you're such a SWEET little kitty, yes you are! Who's Garet's little baby? YOU'RE Garet's little baby!"   
"They're purpose is to drive us to insanity," Isaac muttered, holding his forehead in his hand. "You and Mia have obviously already cracked, and I'm heading down that road of psychoticness as we speak...give me a kitty and I'll probably snap in a heartbeat."   
"Isaac, what are you talking about?" Garet still wasn't looking at him, and Mia Kitty had grabbed his hand with her two front paws and was kicking with her back paws, biting as she went. "Oh, look how CUTE she is! Hey, if I'm right about the Mia and Garet Kitty thing, I should go over and talk to her!"   
"You do that," Isaac muttered, not bothering to watch his friend scoop up his kitten and run out the door. "I'm going to Felix and Jenna's to find some peace of mind.   
***********************************************************************************************   
That's all for now, my Christian Kitty is demanding attention! Please review so i know you like it! =^_^= 


	3. Alex Kitty

Chapter 3: Alex Kitty 

After staying in Garet's empty house for a few minutes, Isaac decided to pay Jenna and Felix a visit. They lived very close to Garet, now that the whole mess with the Light houses was over. In fact, all of the people they had met along the way had moved to Vale. Alex owned a house a little ways up the street, Sheba lived just next door, and while Mia was actually staying with Sheba, she often came over to visit Isaac.   
Especially when her "roomie" kicked her out because of her stupid cat.   
Isaac didn't knock, he never knocked, he simply walked into Felix and Jenna's house.   
To find Jenna, on the couch, with an Alex kitty on her lap.   
"Mrowr," it said solemnly, looking up at him with big blue eyes. LIke Mia Kitty he had long blue hair, but unlike Mia Kitty he was a solid grey.   
Isaac threw his hands in the air. "I GET IT! EVERYONE BUT ME HAS A KITTY!"   
"Umm...are you okay, Isaac?" Jenna gave him an odd look. Alex Kitty jumped onto the floor and began vigorously washing himself.   
"Yes, I'm fine," Isaac answered, sitting next to her on the couch. Alex Kitty paused in his washing, scrutinized Isaac, then jumped back into Jenna's lap. "It's just that Mia has a Garet Kitty, and Garet has a Mia Kitty, and I'm kind of worried about you having an Alex Kitty."   
"Why?"   
"Well, according to Garet's theory, you would have to be in love with Alex in order to get an Alex Kitty," Isaac explained. Jenna flushed a bright pink. "Don't tell me. You're in love with him, aren't you."   
"More like constantly annoyed by him," Jenna ducked her head so he couldn't see her blushing anymore. "I can't figure him out. First he was working for Saturos and Menardi, but he was always REALLY nice to me. And then he was washed off of Idejima, and then he joined Karst and Agatio, and now he's living peacefully down the street. I don't get him."   
"I don't think anyone does," Isaac admitted. "He's one creepy guy."   
"He's not creepy!" Jenna's head snapped up and she glared at him.   
He grinned. "Oh, defending him, are we?"   
"You know what?" Jenna stood up, her Alex Kitty in her arms. "You're just jealous!"   
"Jealous?" Isaac snorted. "Of what?"   
"Because obviously everybody has a kitty except for YOU," Jenna explained. "That little old man only gave US kitties because we have someone SPECIAL in our lives, and you're jealous!"   
"I am not!" Isaac stood too. "I'm just sick of all of these stupid kittens running around! I'm going back to my house so I can save what's LEFT of my furniture!"   
And leave he did.   
  
Ah, poor Isaac-chan. He doesn't have a kitty yet! Will he ever get one?   
Was Garet's theory correct? Why is everyone getting kitties? Find out next time!   
Garet: That was lame.   
Shut up.   
Garet: No.   
Do you want me to narrate you strait into a closet?   
Garet: ::sarcastically:: Ooh, I'm SO scared.   
With that? ::points at Saturos::   
Saturos: ::looks up from his gameboy:: Huh?   
Garet: I'm shutting up.   
Good. Please review! 


	4. Sheba Kitty

Wow! Twenty reviews isn't bad for three chapters! I'm so happy! Well, here's the next part!   
Garet: She don't own it.   
Ivan: So don't ask.   
Isaac: ::holds up sign that says "Resistance is Futile":: 

Chapter 4: Sheba Kitty 

After storming out on Jenna, Isaac calmed down considerably.   
"Who wants a stupid kitty anyway?" he muttered.   
It was about that moment that he heard a commotion from the back. It was a combination of snarling, something being knocked over, and someone yelling. "OwowowowowowowowOW!"   
Thinking that someone was being attacked, Isaac ran around the house...   
To find Felix, nursing several scratches on his hand, and a kitty sitting on the ground, calmly licking one paw. This kitty was white like Mia kitty, but had big green eyes and poofy blonde hair. She was wearing a purple sweater.   
"A Sheba Kitty," Isaac couldn't help but stare. "Now I've seen everything..."   
"Oh, hey, Isaac," Felix greeted him, wrapping his bleeding hand with an extra bandage he had fished out of one of his many pockets. "What's up?"   
"You have a Sheba Kitty," Isaac pointed out.   
"Yeah, cute, isn't she?" Felix's eyes got slightly misty. "This little old man came up to me the other day and said-"   
"This is what you've been looking for and gave you a cat carrier with Sheba Kitty inside," Isaac answered.   
"Wow, how'd you know?" Felix asked, tying off the bandage. "Oh, you must of talked to my sister. She got an Alex Kitty at the same time I got my Sheba Kitty. My kitty is much cuter, wouldn't you agree?"   
Felix reached down to stroke Sheba Kitty between the ears. The kitten started purring and gnawing on his thumb.   
"Oh, how sweet," he cooed. "You're just the sweetest thing ever! Yes you are! You are!"   
"I think I'm going to be sick," Isaac muttered. "Felix, do you think Sheba might have a Felix Kitty?"   
"Maybe," Felix shrugged, still petting Sheba Kitty despite the wounds she was inflicting. "Why?"   
"Well, Mia has a Garet Kitty, and Garet has a Mia Kitty, and-" "This can only mean one thing!" Felix looked up, eyes shining. "Sheba and I are destined to be together, because she has a Felix Kitty!"   
"Yeah, that was Garet's theory, too," Isaac looked down at Sheba Kitty, who had abandoned Felix's hand to chase her tail. Felix scooped her up. "Wait! Don't go yet, I'll go over there and check."   
"Thanks, Isaac," Felix grinned. "You're a real pal."   
And his attention immediatly turned back to Sheba Kitty. "Oh, you're just the cutest thing in all of Angora! Yes you   
ARE!"   
Isaac turned and set off to Sheba's house at a jog before he decorated the landscape with his lunch. 

Poor Isaac! He's still left out! R&R, please!   
Isaac: ::holds up sign that says "World Domination is Evident"::   
What are you doing?   
Isaac: ::holds up sign that says "Instigate Revolution!":: 


	5. Felix Kitty

What, did you think I had died?   
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "World Power has passed along to me"::   
Garet: Yes.   
Ivan: Where were you?   
Well, it's a LONG story...but I'll give you the story you want to hear first.   
Mia: She owns aboslutely nothing becaue the wonderful people at Camelot who want me to be in all of the Golden Sun   
games own it.   
Thanks, I think. 

Chapter 5: Felix Kitty   
  
Isaac wasn't sure whether to be relieved that he had escaped Felix and his demonic Sheba Kitty or not. After all, he HAD promised that he would go to Sheba's and check if she had a Felix Kitty. If the Sheba Kitty was evil, he didn't even want to BEGIN to think what a Felix Kitty was like. And what if she didn't have a Felix Kitty? What if she had another kitty? Well, at least that would prove Garet's theory wrong and he wouldn't have to worry about Jenna getting her heart broken by Alex.   
He reached Sheba's front porch, took a deep breath, and walked inside.   
Sheba was in the front room with a Felix Kitty on her lap. He was a dark brown with Felix's hair, a green sweater, and a minature of Felix's scarf tied around his neck. He was currently fast asleep.   
"Oh, hi, Isaac," she looked up from stroking the sleeping kitten. "Isn't he cute?"   
"Yep," Isaac decided it was just better to agree. "Hey, you have a Felix Kitty. Y'know, Felix has-"   
Felix Kitty jumped up and began yowling for no apparent reason. Sheba wasn't fazed, but Isaac clapped his hands over his ears. For being such a tiny kitten, it was LOUD.   
Still screeching like a siren, Felix Kitty leapt from Sheba's lap and began tearing around the room, not even pausing to breath. After several minutes, he tripped over his scarf and tumbled forward. The yowling cut off abruptly.   
"Silly kitty," Sheba giggled, getting up and scooping up the motionless kitty. "Aw, how sweet."   
Felix Kitty had fallen back to sleep. Isaac couldn't believe it. Not only was Felix Kitty apparently possessed by some strange, nameless demon, but he was also narcoleptic.   
"Um...uh" Isaac could only stare at the phenomenal bundle of fur nestled in Sheba's arms. "Y'know, Felix has a Sheba Kitty."   
Her head snapped up and she looked at him with shining green eyes. "He DOES?! This MUST mean something! I have to go talk to him right away!"   
And she ran out, leaving Isaac standing all alone in the middle of her living room. "Ookay well at least I don't have to deal with Sheba Kitty again"   
That was when the idea struck him. He had to go talk to Alex. Immediately. 

Okay, so Isaac doesn't have a kitty yet. He might get one. Someday.   
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "I will own many kitties when the world belongs to me"::   
Right. Isaac is being odd, ignore him. Anywho, explanations! I've been at college lately, but I came home for the break. Unfortunately my computer didn't come home with me, so I have to use my mom's labtop...when she lets me. 'Kay, as always, R&R, and thanks for the wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy!   
Isaac: ::holds up sign that says "you will clean the palace floors with your tongue"::   
Isaac, put that away.   
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "all Isaac bashers will never see the light of day again":: 


	6. Menardi Kitty

Hi, still not dead here!   
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "rally the troups!"::   
Yup, as you can see, Isaac is STILL out for world domination. Well, hope 

you enjoy this! Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm glad you like it! Okay, Here it is! 

Garet: WAIT!   
What?   
Garet: Disclaimer.   
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "when I rule the world Akiko-" holds up another sign "will own Golden Sun!"::   
Uh...thanks, Isaac. 

*********** 

Chapter 6: Mendardi Kitty 

Isaac wasn't sure what he was going to do. If Alex had a Jenna Kitty, he'd punch him. But if Alex didn't have a Jenna Kitty, he'd punch him. If Alex did anything in anyway to hurt Jenna, he'd punch him. Or kick him. Hard. Down a very long flight of stairs.   
Isaac was so busy contemplating all of the ways in which he could cause Alex harm, he didn't notice the rattling bushes and the dark, ominous figure surrounded by shadow until he had run into him.   
"Ow!" he looked up.   
It was Saturos.   
"YOU!" Isaac drew his sword and leapt back, preparing to fight the Mars Adept. "It thought you were dead!"   
Saturos looked slightly stunned, but quickly composed himself. "Well, I'm not dead, weak little boy. Now, prepare to be slaughtered by the might of the-"   
"Fire Clan of the North, I know," Isaac cut him off. "Look, I already beat you once, and you don't even have you're other half, and I don't have time for this-"   
"I know I don't have my other half," Saturos interrupted him, looking dejected. "I can't find Menardi anywhere. See, this little old man came up to me and told me that this is what I've been looking for."   
He held up a neon pink cat carrier.   
"Oh, lord, don't tell me," Isaac groaned.   
"It's a Menardi Kitty," Saturos said gloomily. "I'm not good with cats. In fact, I'm not good with any animals. I tried to give it back, but the little old man just laughed insanely and disappeared. That's why I've been trying to find Menardi. Have you seen her?"   
"Um...no," Isaac shook his head, still getting over the shock that Saturos was in Vale, but wasn't causing any trouble. "No pink, scaly people here."   
Saturos looked even more dejected. "Well, then, can you take care of her?"   
He swung the cat carrier towards Isaac, who flinched.   
"I can't, my mom's allergic to cats," he lied, hoping that Saturos was too depressed to notice. "Sorry, Saturos."   
He couldn't believe this. He had just apologized for not being able to take care of his arch foe's cat.   
"Oh, that's okay," Saturos sat on the ground, and opened up the cat carrier. Menardi Kitty stepped daintily out. She was pink, with Menardi's long blonde hair and red eyes, and she was wearing a white sweater. She crawled up into Saturos' lap, yawned, and settled down. Saturos stroked her absentmindedly, and soon she was purring up a storm.   
"Alright, um, I have stuff to do," Isaac stepped around the blue Mars Adept, who seemed to be lost and thought.   
"Oh, okay," Saturos waved. "Bye, Isaac."   
"Uh, yeah, bye." 

**************** 

I'm sorry, no Isaac Kitty yet. Not even a kitty for Isaac. Poor Isaac!   
Well, as always, R&R! I appreciate it so much!   
Duo Kitty (no, really, I have one!): Mreowr.   
Isaac: ::holds up sign that says "foolish mortal"::   
Thank you! More will be up soon 


	7. Jenna Kitty

Alex: Sorry Akiko, but I'm taking over for a few moments. I apoligize for the mess   
with this one (all of the br's if the show up). The br's is just a code for HTML for  
those who don't know what it is. Please forgive me. My computer is being   
mean. I can't find my happy edit button, I'll try to organize this when I can.  
Thanks for you're time. On to the story!br  
br  
I'm trying to get more fan fics up! I really am! "Adventures in Adept   
Training" should be up sometime tomorrow, and all of my other fics will be  
updated through out the week. Unless I go insane and start drawing lots  
of fan art...it's good either way, right?br  
Br  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "world domination is evident"::br  
br  
Right...well...as mentioned previously, I will only own Golden Sun when   
Isaac takes over the world. br  
Br  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "bow before me, weaklings"::Br  
br  
To bad he's a game character, ne?Br  
Br  
Isaac: ::holds up sign that says "am not"::br  
***************br  
Chapter 7: Jenna Kittybr  
Br  
After the scary episode with Saturos, Isaac quickly made his way to Alex's  
house. He took the porch steps two at a time, and actually knocked. The  
idea of seeing Alex naked was not on his "to do" list, and he had heard that  
Alex often performed pagan rituals in the middle of the living room floor  
in nothing but his hair care products.br  
br  
"Alex, open up!" he yelled.Br  
br  
He heard noises from within, and within moments the Mercury Adept opened  
the door, fully clothed, a towel around his neck and a Jenna Kitty in the  
crook of his arm.Br  
br  
Jenna Kitty was a soft brown, with Jenna's big brown eyes and long brown  
hair. She was wearing a pale pink sweater. She yawned contentedly.br  
br  
Isaac punched Alex.br  
br  
Alex staggered back a couple of feet, then stared at Isaac, a dazed   
expression on his face. "Um, I'm sorry?"Br  
Br  
"You have a Jenna Kitty!" Isaac fumed, glaring at the offending fur ball,  
who yawned again. Alex set her gently on the floor and she ran off to an  
unknown corner of the room.Br  
Br  
"Yeah, what about it?" Alex rubbed his cheek.Br  
Br  
"Jenna has an Alex Kitty!" Isaac gripped the front of Alex's tunic, glaring  
down at him despite the fact that Alex was nearly a head taller. "If you  
break her heart I SWEAR I'll break your face after Felix gets done breaking  
the rest of you! That is, after he's done being enthralled with his Sheba  
Kitty."br  
br  
"What are you talking about?" Alex asked coolly.br  
br  
"Well, everyone's been getting these kitties, and Garet has a theory that  
if two people have kitties of each other then they're destined to be   
together," Isaac explained. "You got that from a little old man, didn't   
you?"Br  
Br  
"Yeah, he said that this is what I've been looking for and handed me a cat  
carrier, so what?" Alex shrugged. "From what I gather your friend Garet   
isn't all that bright. I wouldn't worry too much about it."Br  
br  
"The thing is so far his theory has been correct," Isaac released Alex to  
walk over and sit heavily on the couch. "I know Garet likes Mia, and he got  
a Mia Kitty. Sheba and Felix obviously like each other, and they have each  
other's kitties. Saturos has a Menardi Kitty, and Jenna even admitted to  
liking you, so-"Br  
br  
"Saturos? I'm not even going to ask," one of Alex's eyebrows rose. "Well,   
I see YOU don't have a kitty."br  
br  
"Don't rub it in," Isaac sulked, scuffing the floor with one boot. "Just   
because I don't have a kitty yet doesn't mean that I won't get a kitty"Br  
Br  
At that moment Jenna came through the door.br  
Br  
"Hi Alex!" she smiled, her kitten held in her arms. "Oh, hi Isaac."br  
Br  
"Hey, Jenna," Alex greeted her. Jenna Kitty ran to him, and he scooped her  
up.br  
Br  
"You have a kitty of me!" Jenna squealed.Br  
br  
"And you of me."Br  
Br  
Isaac decided to leave before he got even more depressed than he already  
was.Br  
*************Br  
Yay! Another chapter done. Poor Isaac! Next chapter coming soon!Br  
br  
Isaac: ::holds up sign that says "if only I wasn't a mute...":: 


	8. Agatio Kitty

Yay! Next chapter! Another new character, and what an unexpected  
appearance!Br  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "Akiko doesn't own Golden Sun"::br  
Thanks, Isaac! On with the show!br  
Br  
**********br  
Chapter 8: Agatio KittyBr  
Isaac was shuffling along the road, heading in the general  
direction of home. He kicked a rock, watching it bounce down the dusty  
path.Br  
"It's a conspiracy," he muttered. "A complex, ingenious  
conspiracy to drive us all to insanity so that who ever is behind it can  
take over the world. But...who could it be? It's obviously not Saturos  
and Menardi, since Saturos has a Menardi Kitty. But...maybe it is them,  
now that I know that they're alive, and Saturos just showed up with a  
Menardi Kitty to throw me off. Or it could be-"Br  
"Karst and Agatio?"br  
"Yeah, it could be them...wait," Isaac looked up. Karst herself  
was standing in front of him, a wide smirk on her face. Isaac jumped  
back from the pink skinned, red haired Mars Adept, then blushed. He had  
been talking to himself, and rather loudly. "You!"Br  
"Yeah, me," her smirk widened. "Don't worry, kid. I'm not  
behind the kitties."br  
"How can I know that for sure?" his eyes narrowed.br  
"Because, I like kitties too much to give to all of you snot  
nosed brats, world domination or not, and..." she pulled a pale green cat  
carrier into view. "...a little old man just stopped me and gave me this  
and said-"Br  
"This is what you've been looking for," Isaac said in a monotone  
voice. "Let me guess, it has an Agatio Kitty inside."Br  
"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Karst gave him a weird look, and opened  
the carrier. Isaac braced himself for the worst, but it wasn't too bad.br  
  
A kitty the color of the carrier with Agatio's brown hair stepped  
daintily out. He was wearing a dark green sweater, and stared up at  
Isaac with blood red eyes for a moment before proceeding to climb up  
Karst's leg.Br  
"Don't do that, you naughty kitty!" she picked him up and hugged  
him. "Oh, but how can I be mad at you?! You're ADORABLE! SO much cuter  
than all of the other stupid kitties!"Br  
"Um..." Isaac felt like he was going to throw up. This was just  
too much.br  
"I bet MENARDI wishes she had a kitty!" Karst was saying. "And  
even if she did have one, I bet it'd be that ugle Saturos guy. He's so  
UGLY! I bet he'd make the ugliest kitty I've ever seen."br  
"I've gotta go, Karst," he walked around the Mars Adept.br  
"Okay!" she smiled happily and waved, still holding Agatio Kitty.  
"Bye little boy that doesn't have a kitty!"Br  
Isaac groaned, and broke into a run. He didn't want to hear  
anything more from Karst.br  
********br  
See? You didn't expect that, now, did you? Okay, maybe you did.Br  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "I will rule the world"::Br  
Y'know, you're starting to sound like Mariemaea from G-Wing.Br  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "History is much like an endless  
waltz..."::Br  
NO!Br  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "the three beats of war, peace and-"  
hold up another sign "revolution continue on forvever"::Br  
NO! ::runs away screaming::Br  
Isaac: ::runs after her, holding up a sign that says "however, history  
will change on the day of my coronation...":: 


	9. Picard Kitty

Yes! The readers have gotten what they have wished for?br  
Isaac: ::holds ups a sign that says "a lifetime supply of chocolate?"::br  
No, it's better than that!br  
Alex: There very own Ivan?br  
No, it's even better than that!Br  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "World domination?"::Br  
No, it's even better than THAT!Br  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "What could possibly be better-"  
holds up another sign "-than World domination?"::Br  
A PICARD KITTY!br  
br  
Chapter 9: Picard KittybR  
Br  
*Karst is scary, but even SHE has a kitty,* Isaac thought glumly,  
looking up the road. He could see his house from where he was standing.  
But he wasn't sure if he really wanted to go home. No doubt Garet and  
Mia were still there. Probably making out on the floor knowing his luck.  
*I am NOT jealous. Jenna's wrong. It's just a bit depressing...and  
Alex is wrong for her. I think Garet's theory is completely wacked.*br  
Br  
He sighed and turned around. Maybe Saturos was still where he  
had left him. It would be kind of amusing. A guy who is feeling blue  
talking with a guy who was literally blue. Br  
Br  
"Isaac!"Br  
br  
He turned back around. Ivan was standing on his doorstep, waving  
at him to come in.Br  
Br  
"Hey, Ivan!" Isaac's fowl mood was temporarily forgotten when he  
saw his purple-clad friend. Ivan had a way of cheering people up.br  
Br  
"Hurry! I need your help!" Ivan yelled, and turned around.Br  
br  
*Uh oh, I wonder what happened...*Br  
Br  
Isaac ran up the steps and into the house to find...Br  
Br  
Ivan fussing over a Picard Kitty.Br  
br  
"What the?!" He yelled, backing up to the door again and hitting  
his head on the frame. "Ow!"br  
Br  
"C'mon, Isaac, help me! I think he's sick!" Ivan berated him.br  
Br  
Picard Kitty was a very pale grey, with Picard's yellow eyes and  
teal hair. He even had Picard's cape, and was wearing a white sweater.   
The cape was torn at the edges, and the white sweater was barely  
recognizable underneath all of the stains on it, and it was hanging off  
of the tiny kitten's body like a sack.Br  
Br  
"Now I KNOW Garet's theory is wrong," Isaac muttered, getting  
closer to the kitten, who looked up at him with mournful eyes.Br  
Br  
"I found him," Ivan was explaining. "Over near Alex's house. He  
was in pretty bad shape, so I took him home. Can you go into the kitchen  
and cut up some meat? This little guy needs to eat something..."Br  
Br  
Isaac got up and hurriedly went into the kitchen. He found some  
meat in the fridge and started cutting it up.br  
Br  
"That's scary," he muttered to himself. "Ivan has a Picard  
Kitty. Well, I guess this proves Garet's dumb little theory wrong. I  
should have realized that it was wrong, I mean, it is Garet. He just  
wanted to believe that so that he would have an excuse to hit on Mia."Br  
br  
He finished cutting up the meat, put it onto a plate, and took it  
into the living room. Ivan had removed the little cape and was currently  
trying to run a comb through the snarls in Picard Kitty's hair. "Poor  
thing," he was muttering. "I wonder who you belong to..."Br  
Br  
"Here's the meat," Isaac put the plate on the floor. Picard  
Kitty limped over and began gorging himself. Br  
Br  
"Thanks, Isaac," Ivan sat back, watching the kitty. "Wow, he  
was really starving."Br  
Br  
"Um...Ivan...you say you FOUND him, right?" Isaac asked.Br  
Br  
"Yeah, why?"Br  
Br  
"Well, everyone else seems to have a kitty, but they all got them  
from this crazy little old man who told them that it was what they were  
looking for. Thought it was kind of odd. Maybe Garet IS right..."Br  
Br  
"What?" Ivan gave him an odd look.Br  
Br  
Isaac ignored him. "I have to go see Garet and Mia, right away!"Br  
******Br  
Br  
See, that was better than anything those two thought of, now, wasn't it.Br  
Alex: I don't know. The person Ivan was pushing it.br  
What?Br  
Alex: Do you have any idea how usefull your own personal Ivan could be?  
The kid can read minds! That, and there's the cooking and cleaning  
aspect of the deal.Br  
Oh. Good point. 


	10. Saturos Kitty

Hi, y'all! I know, you've been expecting this chapter for a while.br  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "forever and ever and ever!"::br  
Oh, put that sign down. Sorry I've been slow on updates, real life has  
been really stressful.br  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "Liar"::Br  
::breaks Isaac sign:: Ha ha! Let's see you talk now, silent boy!br  
Isaac: T_TBr  
Br  
Chapter 10: Saturos KittyBr  
Br  
"Fireball!"Br  
Isaac yelped and just managed to dodge the attack. He looked to  
the side, and throught the burning brush he saw...Br  
Menardi.br  
"You," he groaned. "I don't have time for you right now."Br  
"You have to," Menardi said simply, stepping out onto the path  
and blocking his way. "I need you to explain some things to me...and  
maybe...give some advice?"Br  
"Advice?" Isaac couldn't help but gawk. MENARDI was asking HIM  
for advice. The world really was wacked... "About what?"br  
"Well..." Menardi pulled out a grey cat carrier. "See, I have  
this problem..."Br  
"Let me guess, Saturos Kitty," Isaac said immediatly. "He's  
blue, he has red eyes, and he's wearing a minature version of Saturos's  
cape and a grey sweater."Br  
Menardi looked impressed. "Wow? How did you know?"Br  
"I'm a Jupiter Adept," Isaac said sarcastically.Br  
Unfortunately, his arch foe didn't seem to know what sarcasm was.  
"Really? I thought you were a Venus Adept. I thought that little short  
kid...Evan or whatever his name is that looks like Sheba was the Jupiter  
Adept."bR  
"Um...no," Isaac shook his head. Menardi sat on the ground and  
opened the cat carrier, pulling Saturos Kitty out. Isaac's assumption of  
what he looked like was completely accurate. "He's the Venus Adept.   
Okay, I can tell you exactly what this means."br  
"Really?" Menardi looked up at him, her red eyes shining. "Wow,  
Isaac! You're so wonderful! I mean, we tried to kill you a whole bunch  
of times and you still put all hard feelings aside to help me! You're  
the best person in the world!"Br  
She dropped Saturos Kitty, jumped to her feet, and hugged Isaac.Br  
"Yeah, whatever," Isaac pushed her away. Her heavy perfume was  
making him sick. "Okay. You have a Saturos Kitty. Saturos, who is over  
near Alex's house, has a Menardi Kitty-"Br  
"Oh, I bet she's just the cutest thing EVER!" Menardi squealed.Br  
"Um...yeah, she is," Isaac quickly lied. "Just adorable.   
Anyway, since you have kitties of each other, it means that you are madly  
in love and you should go to him right away."Br  
"Really?" Menardi squealed even louder, hugging him again.   
"Thanks so much, Isaac!"br  
She let him go and gave him a long, hard look. "You know what?   
I don't think I'm every going to try to kill you again. You're such a  
nice kid!"br  
And she ruffled his hair and bounded off.Br  
"Um...okay," Isaac muttered, watching her run off. "Menardi's  
been taking her Prozac..."br  
Still feeing very confused, Isaac wandered back towards his own  
house.bR  
********Br  
Br  
So, you were expecting that, right?Br  
Isaac: ::typing on Akiko's computer "yup! All along!"::br  
Run away in fear, guys. Isaac has discovered the wonders of technology!Br  
Isaac: ::still typing "soon I will be posting my own fan fiction where I  
am ruler of the world!"::Br  
I was wondering when something like that was going to come up. THANK  
YOU to everyone that reviewed! I love you guys! It's the reason I keep  
writing. And Happy Birthday to Elena(Alex) tomorrow! Alright, well,  
R&R! And while this may sound like an ending thing, it's not! We have a  
couple more chapters to go! So, stick with it!br  
Isaac: ::still typing "I've become...predictable? Oh...the  
humanity..."::Br 


	11. Karst Kitty

Alex: did I just finally figure out ff.net....Okay, I feel really stupid  
right now T_T  
  
Okay, I worked on this on the need to FINISH IT. Don't worry, only a  
couple more chapters to go!  
Isaac: ::typing "Yay! Do I get a kitty soon?"::  
If I get enough reviews.  
Isaac: ::typing really fast "R&R!!!! DO IT!!! I WANNA KITTY!!!!!!"::  
Right...  
  
  
Chapter 11: Karst Kitty  
  
Agatio was mean and green.  
  
But at the moment, he looked utterly ridiculous.  
  
"Oh, you're such a pretty kitty," he cooed. "Pretty pretty  
pretty!"  
  
"Oh my dear Elemental Stars..." Isaac swore, staring at the big  
Mars Adept. Agatio was currently entertaining a Karst Kitty. The kitten  
was a dark pink, with a white sweater. She had Karst's red hair and  
eyes, and looked very...  
  
Scary.  
  
what was even scarier was the fact that Agatio was sitting out in  
broad daylight, in the middle of the road, playing with her.  
  
"Who's Agatio's pretty little kitty? You are! Yes you are!" he  
fussed over the kitten, who didn't look too happy but was putting up with  
the treatment anyway.  
  
"Um...Agatio?" Isaac said uncertainly.  
  
Agatio jumped to his feet, hiding Karst Kitty behind his back as  
he did so. "You! What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Um...Agatio, I LIVE in Vale."  
  
"Oh," Agatio sat down. "Oh, right then. Carry on."  
  
"So, you, uh, have a Karst Kitty," Isaac said uneasily. He was  
much more afraid of Agatio than anyone else, though if Menardi continued  
to take Prozac she probably could surpass the big mean green Mars Adept  
in that department. "Um...well...you should probably find Karst,  
um...because she has an Agatio Kitty...and um...yeah. And stuff."  
  
"Oh, all right then," Agatio got to his feet for the second time.  
"Have you seen her?"  
  
"Yeah, she was back there," Isaac pointed.   
  
"Thank you, old chap!" Agatio clapped him on the shoulder, nearly  
breaking his collar bone in the process. "Right then, cheerio!"  
  
As the Mars Adept ran off, Isaac distinctly heard him mutter...  
"Now, how in the blazes did I get in Vale?"  
  
"This day just gets weirder and weirder," Isaac said to himself.  
  
  
Alright, um, I don't know why Agatio is apparently trying out for one of  
the Harry Potter movies (he IS scary enough to be Voldemort, or at least  
a Ghoul, right? If I had a boggart it would change into him, I swear...)  
so...yeah. Just don't ask.  
Isaac: ::typing "maybe he's tying to rule the world"::  
Isn't that your job?  
Isaac: ::typing "yes, it is! Hey, Agatio! I need a word with you!"::  
Alright, well, coming up next: Isaac gets his butt kicked by Agatio,  
and the next kitty is revealed! BWAHAHAHA!  
Isaac: ::typing "Oh, ye of little faith...":: 


	12. Feizhi Kitty

Hi, everyone! The story is almost over (thank goodness, I ran out of  
kitties!) so enjoy!  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "I would like to thank-"  
::takes away his sign and hits him with it:: Not YET! There's still  
two more chapters! Anywho, to answer a question fro a review, yes. This  
has all been in one day. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 12: Feizhi Kitty  
  
*That's it,* Isaac had stopped even TRYING to get to his house.   
Now he was just wandering aimlessly around Vale. *I'm doomed to be alone  
for forever. Even AGATIO, who is scary beyond all reason, has a freakin'  
kitty. That's depressing.*  
  
"Hey, Isaac!"  
  
He turned around. Great. It was Picard. He didn't want to talk  
to Picard at the moment.   
  
Oh well.  
  
"Hi Picard," he attempted to sound cheerful. For being really  
super old, Picard had some trouble noticing when people sounded fake.   
"What's going on?"  
  
"Is it just me, or does everyone have a kitty?" the Lemurian  
asked.  
  
"We're the only ones without one, apparently," Isaac said  
glumly. "I mean, even IVAN has a kitty. Sure, he found it instead of  
being given it by some crazy old man, and it's a PIcard kitty, but it's  
the principle of the matter."  
  
"Ivan has a Me Kitty?" Picard raised one eyebrow.  
  
"He's not supposed to have one," Isaac said quickly. "He found  
it, you see. It was in pretty bad shape, too."  
  
"Oh, good," Picard let out a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me  
like that."  
  
"Ivan doesn't have a kitty anymore."  
  
Picard and Isaac both turned around. Isaac wouldn't have been  
surprised by anything anymore. It was Kraden, holding something behind  
his back. "In fact, no one in Vale will be receiving a Picard Kitty."  
  
"Kraden?" Isaac suddenly realized what was going on. "You did  
it! You've been driving everyone to insanity with these stupid kitties!  
I KNEW it was a conspiracy!"  
  
"Yes, the Angoran Kitty Conspiracy," the old man nodded sagely.  
  
"Why, though?" Picard asked.  
  
"To keep peace, of course," Kraden said wisely. "The people who  
receive kitties will be so wrapped up in their significant other and  
their kitties that they won't have time to cause trouble or plan for  
World domination. It's simple, very simple in fact, but brilliant.   
Absolutely brilliant."  
  
"Oh," Picard and Isaac said in unison, still not really  
understanding Kraden.  
  
"Here, Isaac," Kraden brought forward a lilac cat carrier. "I  
believe that this is what you've been looking for."  
  
Isaac took the cat carrier from Kraden, opened up the front, and  
out hopped a Feizhi kitty. She was white, with a pale purple sweater  
that matched her long purple hair and pretty blue eyes.  
  
"Mrow," she said.   
  
"Awww...." Isaac picked her up. "How cute...you're so cute! Yes  
you are!"  
  
"They can never resist going crazy," Kraden told Picard, who was  
giving Isaac a really weird look. "The kitties are made to look like the  
person they love, making them ten times cuter than any normal kitty."  
  
"Uh, I understand," Picard nodded, a confused expression on his  
face. "Really."   
  
Yay! Isaac has a kitty!  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "good, 'cause you've been picking on  
me"::  
That's 'cause it's SO easy.  
Isaac: ::cries::  
Um...anywho, stay tuned for the final two chapters! Isaac, don't be  
such a baby!  
Isaac: T_T  
Oh, whatever. -_-;;; 


	13. Isaac Kitty

Yup, I'm back. This is probably the second to last chapter.   
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that asks "WHY?"::  
Because I'm tired of writing it and coming up with funny stuff and ideas  
and yeah...  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "you're lazy"::  
Am NOT!  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "Are too!"::  
I am NOT argueing with you. Alright, here's the story.  
  
Chapter 13: Isaac Kitty  
  
Isaac was back in his own home (finally) ignoring Garet and Mia  
(who were downstairs cuddling with their kitties) and playing with his  
very own Feizhi kitty. She wasn't very well behaved, and she had  
accidentally eaten a Psycrystal and had been Super Feizhi kitty for a  
couple of hours, but now the house was generally in the same shape it had  
been before his mother had left on her trip to Kalay two days ago.  
It was then that someone knocked on the door.  
Isaac bounded down the stares, immediatly assuming that Garet and  
Mia were too busy cuddling to answer it. He carried his kitten down with  
him, hoping that when he opened the door that she wouldn't bite him and  
try to run away like she had the LAST time someone had knocked on the  
door (Ivan, who was currently in the kitchen...doing...something).   
He threw open the door and...  
"MEROW!!!!!!" something attacked his face.  
He yelled and stumbled back. Whatever had attacked him leapt off  
of him, growled, and soon was fighting with Feizhi kitty. All he saw was  
a flash of gold.  
"Bad Isaac kitty!" a female voice screamed over the din. "Bad  
bad BAD Isaac kitty! Come back here!"  
Isaac looked up to see....Feizhi, standing in his door, looking  
extremely angry.  
"Close the door before they get out!" he pulled her out of the  
doorway and slammed the said door. The sudden noise started the two  
kittens, and they jumped apart.  
Indeed, Feizhi kitty HAD been fighting with an Isaac kitty. It  
had golden fur, his wild blonde hair, his blue eyes, and was wearing a  
blue sweater and a minature version of his scarf.   
"Cute," he said simply.  
"Oh, Isaac!" Feizhi latched herself onto him. "I was just  
minding my own business back in Xian when Isaac kitty was delivered to my  
front door and I had a premonition that I should come here immediatly  
because we are madly in love with each other!"  
"Huhn," Isaac grinned. "Garet really was right. Wonder where he  
went, anyways..."  
  
  
Anywho, remember the earlier threat? Well, unless you tell me otherwise,  
it'll become reality! I only have two more chapters left in me, and I  
really only want to do one, but if you guys want two, then I'll do it.   
But you have to read and review and tell me so. It'll make me happy.   
Really. Yeah... 


	14. Ivan Kitty

Yes, it's the kitty that everyone wants, a kitty that is the cutest by  
far...  
Menardi: But we've already HAD Menardi Kitty!  
It's not Menardi kitty.  
Karst: Karst kitty?  
No.  
Menardi: How can it be Karst kitty when it isn't Menardi kitty?  
Karst: Because Karst kitties are so much cuter!  
::big classic dust cloud fight::  
Alright, here we go!  
  
Chapter 14: Ivan Kitty  
  
Isaac and Feizhi were sitting on the couch talking when Ivan came  
out of the kitchen. He was sulking, and looked completely miserable.  
"What's wrong, Ivan?" Isaac asked.   
"I don't got a kitty," Ivan sniffed. "Everyone else got kitties,  
but I no got one."  
Now Isaac KNEW that Ivan was upset. The Jupiter Adept's grammar  
became absolutely horrible when he was really upset. "Well...why don't  
we talk to Kraden? I'm sure he can figure something out."  
"Really?!" Ivan looked up, eyes shining.   
"Yeah, let's go!" Feizhi smiled and jumped to her feet, Isaac  
just behind her. They ran out of the house, over several bridges and up  
and down many stair cases and finally came to Kraden's, out of breath.   
"Kraden! Open up!" Isaac yelled once he could breathe again,  
pounding on the door.  
The old man opened the door. "Isaac, what is it?"  
"Ivan needs a kitty," Isaac pointed to the Jupiter Adept, who was  
sitting on the ground. "You forgot about him."  
"Well, Ivan's only fifteen, and he hasn't found that special  
someone yet," Kraden explained gently. "But you ARE right, he DOES need  
a kitty. Here, Ivan."  
Kraden pulled out a purple cat carrier. Ivan took it from him,  
looking very excited. "Thanks!" he put it on the ground and opened it  
up...  
Out jumped an Ivan kitty. The kitten was grey, with Ivan's huge  
purple eyes, dishwater blonde hair, and a purple sweater. Ivan picked it  
up and hugged it. "YAY! I have my own kitty!"  
"Yes, you do," Kraden smiled gently. "I'll have to take it back  
when that someone special comes along..."  
"I know, but I'll get it back," Ivan grinned.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me," Kraden pulled out an oversized  
traveling bag. "I'm off to the ocean. I have more kitties to deliver."  
"Thanks Kraden! BYE!" Ivan waved.  
"See ya, Kraden!" Isaac waved with Ivan.  
"BYE!" Feizhi yelled. "Hey, Isaac, where did your other friends  
get to?"  
"I dunno," Isaac shrugged. "Hey! We should get everyone  
together and celebrate!"  
  
  
Obviously, this isn't the end. They still have to have their party! And  
what about Picard? He doesn't have a kitty yet! Stay tuned for the next  
chapter of  
The Angoran Kitty Conspiracy!  
Menardi: It was IVAN kitty?  
Karst: That stupid weak boy?!  
Um...Menardi....Karst...  
Menardi and Karst: ::attack Akiko:: YEAAAARGH!!!  
::pulls her way out of dust cloud:: R&R!! OW! ::gets pulled back in::  
That HURT! 


	15. Mystery Kitty

Alright, this is the last chapter! Hope you've enjoyed the ride, I know  
I have!  
  
Chapter 15: Mystery Kitty  
  
"Well, what do you think of my Karst kitty, old chap?" Agatio  
held up his Karst kitty for all, most especially Saturos, to see.  
  
Saturos glanced at Karst kitty, then his attention immediatly  
went back to the kitty in his lap. "Menardi kitty is cuter."  
  
"AGATIO!" Karst was screaming.  
  
"SATUROS!" Menardi screamed back.  
  
The two sisters were standing four feet apart from eachother,  
screaming the name of their significant other. People had stopped paying  
attention after the first half hour.  
  
"This party idea was really great," Garet said, ignoring Mia  
kitty who was gnawing on his fingers.   
  
"Yeah, except for next time we should PROBABLY not invite the bad  
guys," Mia added.  
  
"Or play twister" Ivan grimaced. His own kitty was perched on  
top of his head.   
  
"It wasn't that bad," Isaac laughed at the Jupiter Adept.   
"Hey...what's up, Picard?"  
  
"Everyone here has a kitty but me," the Lemurian sulked. "I'll  
never get a girl friend..."  
  
"Relax! You're going to live for centuries, there's plenty of  
time to find a girlfriend!" Garet reassured him.  
  
"And take it from me, lad, you're not really missing out on  
much," Agatio helped out.  
  
"Sure," Picard shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
"Ooh!" Feizhi grabbed Isaac's arm. "Finger sandwiches!"  
  
"Don't eat them," Isaac advised her. "Karst made 'em. They  
probably have real fingers in them."  
  
"The tragic story of Vale, village of the missing fingers," Garet  
said mockingly.  
  
"Oh, Picard," Sheba came up, arm in arm with Felix. "Kraden left  
this for you. He said something about delivering the other one..."  
  
Picard grabbed the package she was holding. A note was taped to  
the top, reading "This is what you've been looking for."  
  
"Oh boy..." he ripped off the brown paper to reveal a cat  
carrier.   
  
"Who is it? Who does Picard get?" Ivan asked excitedly.  
  
"Maybe...Hama? She's about that old," Isaac teased, and Feizhi  
hit him. "WHAT?!"  
  
Picard opened the cat carrier, and looked up, shock on his face.   
"Woah, I didn't see that one coming."  
  
The End  
  
Um...yeah. Sorry. Cliff hanger ending. You know, maybe I'll write a  
sequel after I get the Lost Age.   
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "That'll be in forever and a day"::  
Hey! At least it's not like JK Rowling with Harry Potter!  
Isaac: ::holds up a sign that says "True."::  
Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Don't worry, I probably will be  
back with a sequel, JUST for you! 


End file.
